


The Lusty Librarian

by SinclaireWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, Fantasy, Headmaster Severus Snape, Hogwarts Library, Librarian Hermione Granger, Library Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclaireWolf/pseuds/SinclaireWolf
Summary: The Hogwarts library is on a mission to make sure that its new caretaker, Hermione Granger, has no reason to ever leave. She just needs all of her desires to be met.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Other(s), Hermione Granger & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Other(s), Severus Snape/Other(s)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 291





	1. Part One

The smell of ink and parchment clung to the air, weaving itself into every breath. The Hogwarts library was more than just a collection of countless years of academic literature. It had drank in the words themselves. Drowned in the knowledge and magical characters for centuries. Basked in the inquiring young minds that roved its shelves and poured over the stacks. 

It was no wonder, with all these sources for growth, that the library itself had developed its own form of consciousness. And there was one woman in particular that it held in high esteem. She who had spent countless hours worshipping its contents. One who had grown, gently and unknowingly nurtured by this subtle sentience. Until that esteem had developed into fondness. 

Yes, it wouldn't be a stretch to say that the library was fond of a certain Miss Hermione Granger. As with most of the students that graced its walls, a goodbye was inevitable, but her loss was still truly _felt_. Acknowledged, mourned, and overcome. After all, there were endless more young minds that needed molding. 

Time continued to pass as it always had and, after six years, the girl it had loved had returned. Only now she was a girl no longer. Not that it kept the steadfast sentience from recognizing her. It would've known that inquisitive, eager mind no matter the body. Even better, she was here to stay as the library's newest caretaker no doubt as drawn to it as it was to her. 

Day and night the woman toiled, cleaning, caring and organizing every inch of the library with careful precision. And when the work was done, she spent her remaining hours delving into the endless texts. It was a peaceful symbiosis that the library cherished as much as its own existence. 

Still, there was something different about the woman. There was no longer a single driven thirst for knowledge. A different hunger dwelt beneath the surface, mostly hidden and ignored by its mistress. Flesh it was not, but the library knew of these hungers. The restricted section was home to more than just dark magic tomes. Not to mention, many budding young bodies had found romance hidden in its towering stacks. 

For all these reasons, the library intended to help its young mistress find an answer to that need that dwelt within. It wanted her to have no reason to ever need to leave. Even better, it knew that she was not the only one that suffered quietly with that gnawing hunger. 

\---------------------------

Hermione Jean Granger sighed heavily as she finished checking over the library, making sure everything was in its place. She had just finished her first year as Hogwarts librarian and she was more than ready for the summer break to soak up as much as she could in relative peace and quiet. Not that she hadn't enjoyed every minute. This place had always been such a haven for her, fueling her love of knowledge like none other.

Walking to the entrance, she closed the massive doors with a wave of her wand before enacting the library's wards that she'd implemented shortly after being hired. It was probably overkill since the castle should be mostly empty at this point, but she was doing this for more than just library security. 

The young bookworm headed back to her personal office to grab a few items she had prepared for this moment. With a bottle of firewhiskey and a glass in one hand, she carried her book in the other and moved to the massive hearth that dominated the spacious study nook of the library. There was already a fire, warding off the relentless chill that always pervaded the stone walls of the castle winter or summer. 

Setting her items down on the adjacent side table, Hermione stripped off her conservative blouse, draping it on the back of one of the oversized armchairs. As a result she was left in a thin white camisole and a flowing mid length navy blue skirt. She glanced around, as if confirming her own solitude once more before picking up the bottle of firewhiskey and pouring herself a generous glass. 

Walking around, she pried off the flats she wore before slipping into the plush decadence of the tan armchair. She sat sideways, resting her head on one arm while allowing her calves to dangle over the other. Taking a sip of her drink sent a shooting warmth to her stomach which spread out pleasantly to every limb. Melting into the cushions beneath her, Hermione reached back to grab her book, setting the glass back on the table. 

The book she held appeared tame enough, with no discerning cover art or title. But the contents were anything but innocent as she had found out well enough for herself last week. She'd found it on the ground outside of the restricted section a few days ago, and had been waiting for the right moment to study it further. 

Opening it almost shyly, her eyes widened at the title for the first chapter. Basic Bondage Magicks. Turning a page she chewed her lower lip as a picture showed a very naked witch being ensnared by snakelike ropes that spread her legs and captured her wrists.

Each successive turn of the page revealed some new concept, oscillating between male and female subjects, all twisted and tied in provocative breathtaking displays. _Sweet Circe._ Hermione's breath hitched as heat flooded her core and she couldn't help but rub her thighs together. 

The latest picture showed a suspended witch, her entire body held up horizontally at waist level, her entire body swinging like a pendulum as a wizard sank himself into her open mouth and down her throat with every swing using her for his pleasure. The bound witch's tanned skin was flushed and his fingers were gripping her full rocking breasts like glorious handholds. It was utterly mesmerizing. 

A clench in her lower abdomen spoke of her arousal, reminding her of how empty she felt. Holding the book against her chest with one hand, her other drifted down to grip her skirt, teasing herself by ever so slowly pulling it up until the warm air of the fire kissed her inner thighs. Reaching down, she trailed fingers across her panty covered sex, biting back a moan when she made contact with the swollen nub of her clit through the cloth. 

Clenching her teeth, she closed her eyes, pressing her head back into the armchair as she tried to imagine herself in the witch's place. Fingers gripping her breasts hard enough to leave bruises. Ropes chafing against her skin. Air caressing every exposed inch of her suspended form. A thick cock, stretching past her lips to press past the ring of her throat. 

Hermione swallowed hard before pulling down the panties from her hips, using her feet to help kick them off her legs, tossing them carelessly away from herself. Intent on her pleasure, she spread lewdly on the chair her fingers becoming more desperate against her soaked sex as her breathing grew more ragged. _Gods it had been far too long._

\--------------------------

Being the headmaster of Hogwarts left little time for diversions. Which is why, when Severus Snape found himself without any pressing work he decided to finish reading his latest diversion **Effects of Moon Phases on Transfiguration Brews.** The only problem was that the book wasn't where he knew he had left it. 

_Damnable house elves had probably taken it back to the library._ Ever since a certain new librarian had taken over, the house elves seemed to listen more to her than they did to him. Growling irritably, he left his office in a huff, marching straight for the library. 

The halls were dark and quiet, all the students long gone which was for the best given his current mood. He had half a mind to go teach those elves a thing or two but they would already be depressed by the lack of work with all the students gone. 

Pausing in front of the library he was surprised to find one of the doors ajar, hanging open just enough to allow someone inside. A second notion entered his mind to reprimand the young librarian but considering the students were gone, it shouldn't matter that the door was open. This allowed him to grab the book without necessarily needing to interact with the Granger girl. 

If he had been paying attention he would have noticed how the doors shut themselves behind his entrance. As it was the soft subtle movement did nothing to detract from his single minded focus, nor did the shimmering of wards being reestablished.

Marching forward, his steps were self assured as he headed for the aisle that held texts on Potion Theory. He was just about to raise his wand for illumination when a sound stopped him dead in his tracks. It was a moan, feminine and drawn out in a note of definite pleasure. His cock stirred at the mere sound of it. It drew him in like a siren's call as he altered his course, stepping further into the library's depths. 

The sight that greeted him when he came upon the sitting area momentarily stole his very mind. A fire crackled in the hearth casting warm flickering light over the sole inhabitant of the area. One whose finger was currently buried inside her own glistening folds, pumping in before retreating to spread her own slick juices over the hardened pearl of her arousal. Her eyes were closed and her head thrown back as she chased elusive pleasure, her lower lip tugged between her teeth in her concentration. It was the single most erotic thing he'd seen in his entire life.

The air now had a new scent lingering, pervading his nostrils like an aphrodisiac. Musky sweet, his mouth watered at the smell and it took every ounce of control for him to remain where he stood. 

Another moan escaped from deep in her throat and her back arched as she suddenly plunged two fingers into her hungry sex. The book, forgotten in her quest for climax, slipped from her chest to fall to the stone floor with a resounding boom. 

Severus' breath caught in his throat as caramel colored eyes flew open in shock, pupils blown and mussed hair surrounding her visage like a halo. Instantly their eyes met and everything froze. _Fuck._

\--------------------

So close. She'd been so goddamned close to an orgasm when the book fell and now she was frozen like a deer in the headlights as she stared into the midnight depths of Professor Snape's eyes. To say she was surprised or mortified wouldn't have done her condition justice. No, it was so much more than that. 

Whatever was passing between their connected gazes seemed to pour into her gaping mouth, sending freezing ice to grip her heart and then rush through her veins, holding her immobile. Her fingers were still deep inside herself although the cusp of pleasure she'd been balancing on seem to drag itself back like a receding tide. 

He stood at the very edges of the firelight, half shadowed in the tall shelves to either side of him but his obsidian eyes seemed to glow with some inner fervor. He reminded her of a panther, dark and brooding and predatory. He took a step forward into the light and she couldn't help but suck in a breath. 

A white button up shirt clung to his chest and was tucked into a pair of pressed black slacks. The arms were rolled up to his elbows exposing pale forearms, one of which flexed when he clenched the wand he held. Her heart seemed to thaw in an instant, only to pump hard in her chest making her ears roar with the rush of blood. 

"Good evening Miss Granger," he began, his expression unreadable as he blatantly took her in, "Please, don't feel the need to stop on my account." Her skin flushed and some strangled sound fell from her open lips as she tried to find some coherent response. Closing her mouth she swallowed as his nostrils flared, feeling her embarrassment grow as he obviously scented her arousal. 

He took another step, the sound of his shoes deliberate and even on the stone floor as he approached. A squeak of what might have been terror left her lips as she slammed her legs shut, closing on the hand she hadn't thought to pull back. He made a low tsking sound of disapproval and for some reason she felt her pussy clench around her fingers. 

His wand came up as he neared her and he grazed the tip of it against her, tracing the seam of her thighs. His gaze flickered to the side where the book had fallen, laying open to show a witch being impaled on both ends by rather strapping wizards. A single eyebrow arched as he turned his attention back to her and his low sensual voice sounded, "Well well Miss Granger, aren't you full of surprises." 

She had no idea what was happening. Perhaps she'd drank too much and this was in fact a conjured up dream. His voice seemed to drag along her skin like a warm caress, inviting her to let him in. Merlin, he was the epitome of a wet dream. He seemed to fill the room with his larger than life presence and she desperately wanted his long fingers to replace the wand that trailed over her.

Suddenly a cold dose of reality flooded her brain as his fingers did exactly that, his free hand coming up to curl over knee. She jerked, pulling her fingers free of her soaked quim and said the first thing that came into her head, "Professor Snape!" Athough she wasn't quite sure if she was saying it in faux indignation or aroused fear.

Immediately the hand that held his wand came to her other knee and she could feel the wand pressed between them as he squeezed her. "I am not your Professor, Miss Granger, and if you continue to label me as such I will have to punish you as such," he threatened, sending a shiver down her spine.

\--------------------

Severus had one hell of an advantage over the woman splayed before him. When their eyes had met he had used legilimency to skim the top of her mind and found a heady swirl of emotions coming and going with every second. However, the one thing that never left was her arousal. In fact it only grew with every word and every touch he bestowed on her. She wanted him and he damn well knew it. 

At his words her breath hitched and her caramel eyes practically trapped the fire from nearby within them as heat poured into her gaze and her lips parted. It made him want to bury his cock in her mouth. A small pink tongue darted out to wet her lips and his grip on her tightened. He could see the images in her mind of her bent naked over his knee as he "punished" her. It made his cock throb. 

Despite that he knew she wanted it, she didn't seem to have the courage to test him. That, or her need to please overrode all else. She let out a quick pant, her eyes turning wild as she whispered, "I'll try to remember that... _Severus_."

A growl slipped from his throat at the sound of his name on her lips. He didn't think she'd ever said it before. All year it had been nothing but Headmaster or Professor. And he couldn't deny that he had pictured her in a similar situation as this when she came for the librarian job a year ago. Attractive, intelligent, and hard-working. He'd never imagined that it could come to a moment like this and he'd be damned if he would let it slip away. 

"Good girl," he rumbled and she practically squirmed beneath him at the praise, pulling forth a smirk to his lips. _Gods, she was utterly divine._ It was no secret that she was fit and beautiful. He didn't know if the Hogwarts staff had ever seen her equal. Toned yet still curvy in all the right places. He could see the full swell of her breasts outlined by the thin camisole she wore, her nipples hard pebbles sitting atop the mounds. He wanted to see them. Taste them. 

It took only the slightest of pressure for her knees to fall back open in front of him although her face was stained a deep crimson as he spread her wide. He could practically feel the nerves in her begin to build and he squeezed her before speaking, "Relax Miss Granger." He ran his hands along the inside of her thighs, gently kneading her flesh as he drew nearer. Her skirt threatened to fall in his way so he flicked his wand and it vanished making her jump. 

"Remove the top," he spoke, his voice thick with his own desire as her scent seemed to permeate every rational part of his brain. He could've vanished it as well but he wanted to see her give in. Wanted to watch as she obeyed him. Her answering swallow was audible and he fought to keep his smirk from moving into a full grin. 

Without taking her eyes from him she grasped the bottom of the camisole between her fingers and slowly began to tug the material up, exposing herself inch by inch. A scar cut across her torso but it did nothing to detract from her beauty. If anything, it gave a convenient path for his eyes to follow as he took in her perfect rounded breasts and the dusty pink of her nipples. 

Severus continued to run his hands over her thighs only now he began to lean in, drawing closer to her center as her breathing quickened. He took a moment to pocket his wand before sliding both hands beneath her ass, kneading the flesh before gripping her and pulling her to the arm of the chair. She let out a surprised yelp but before anything could be said he brought his mouth to her core and began to _devour_ her. 

He was dying for a taste of her so his tongue went straight for her opening, delving deep and drawing the taste of her to his mouth. The answering moan that graced his ears only made him hungrier for her and he slid his tongue up the length of her slit, applying swirling pressure as it grazed over her clit. 

Her thighs tightened around his head as her passion grew and he welcomed being trapped against her, sucking every piece of her into his mouth. A tentative hand graced the back of his head and he growled against her, the reverberations making her squeal and grip his hair more fully. 

"Fuck fuck fuck," she whispered above him, her hips twitching as if she were trying to keep herself from grinding against his face. That thought made him groan and he flattened his tongue, shaking his head so that his nose and tongue roughly slid against her from side to side. The hand tightened and her entire body tensed as she wordlessly cried out and he could feel her pussy spasming in climax against his tongue.

Hermione shuddered as he lazily continued to lap his tongue against her, drawing out her pleasure as long as possible. Her legs went lax as strength seemed to flee from her and Severus slowly pulled back before standing. Eyes half lidded watched as he towered above her and raised his wrist to wipe his mouth. 

A part of him wanted nothing more than to pull her forward and bury himself inside her. She was more than ready. But another part wanted to draw this out. He wanted her to beg for it and then he wanted to fuck her more than just this once. And he could only do that if she admitted how much she wanted it with a clear head. 

Internally he prayed that he wasn't making a mistake as he adjusted himself in his slacks and took a step back. Her eyes followed the movement to the bulge at the front of his slacks and then up to his eyes with growing coherency. "Have a good night Miss Granger," he spoke in a deep gravelly voice. "Do be sure to lock up the library should there be a next time." 

With that he stepped back and took advantage of his abilities as a headmaster, apparating straight to his personal quarters. Breaking his normal calm and collected stature he groaned and his hands instantly moved to unclasp his slacks and then encircle his weeping erection in a firm grasp. He leaned against the post at the foot of his bed, picturing Granger's lean naked body illuminated by firelight. _Seven hells._

Pumping his length with rough strokes, he licked his lips for a taste of her that lingered before his vision flashed to white and he came embarrassingly fast. The force of it pulled the breath from his lungs and when he could finally think again he found himself slumped against the bed with his cum coating the bedsheets and his own hand. Momentarily disgusted by his own lack of control, Severus Snape straightened and pulled out his wand to vanish the evidence. 

Now he could only hope that he had read the situation correctly. Only time would tell...


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this second part. I have no beta, just me.

Life seemed to take on a surreal quality in the moments following Snape's departure. Hermione blinked, staring at the spot he had just vacated with a growing disbelief. _Had that really just happened?_

Her sex still tingled and clenched in time with her heartbeat as the effects of her orgasm waned. And she was now positioned rather oddly on the large armchair. Moving stiffly, she sat up and turned, facing the fire as her feet touched down on the cool stone floor. She couldn't help but replay the scene over and over again. 

Part of her felt satiated, another felt somewhat scandalized, while the last bit of her felt bereft. Like they had started something and in the middle of it all, he had just left. Severus Snape, the ever ill tempered, war hero and villain in one had just devoured her. And she had loved every moment but she undoubtedly had wanted _more_.

Sure, it had been initially terrifying, but her racing heart had only fueled her arousal. _Why had he done it? More importantly, why had he left?_ She rose on unsteady feet, finding her skirt draped over the nearby armchair and merely picked it up, intending to shower before going to bed. However, as hard as she looked, she had been completely unable to find her carelessly discarded knickers. 

\-----------------------

Severus replayed the scene of her splayed wantonly in front of him over and over again using his occlumency, studying her form from every angle. It was becoming borderline obsessive how fixated he suddenly was on her and by the next day's evening meal he had been forced to cast aside any pretense of work as he thought of her. 

During summer break, the remaining staff usually took breakfast and supper in the great hall but Severus had avoided it today. He was intent on making sure he could manage himself in front of her and he wanted to give her time to think on what had happened. 

After a house elf delivered his dinner to his study, Severus ate and then summoned an item from his bedroom. Plain white knickers appeared in his hands and he couldn't help but bring them to his face, inhaling the lingering scent of her desire. It made his jaw clench as his body remembered the taste of her. 

_Was she thinking of him? Did she want more?_ His cock thickened, straining against the confines of his slacks but he ignored it. The next time he got off he wanted to be buried inside her. Even now, his brain was racing through endless scenarios, molding the future to his will. If he'd learned anything at all from the late Albus Dumbledore, it was how to manipulate. And now that Miss Granger was in his line of focus, he was bound and determined to have her. 

\------------------

The following days seemed to crawl by for Hermione and she was left peering around every corner, searching for the elusive headmaster. He had been even more out of sight than usual and she couldn't tell if this was his normal behavior for the summer or if it was in response to what had transpired between them. 

Hermione couldn't help but think of the normally cantankerous older man. While there had always been something magnetizing about the Potions Master, now she couldn't help but analyze searching for more. He was awfully secretive which was to be expected from a former spy but from what she knew of the man, he had shouldered a heavy burden in the war and did so for zero praise. Though no one would venture to say that he was handsome, he was undeniably male and his deep voice was strangely seductive. Even more so for her now.

The recollection of that night was clouding her every thought. She'd become intensely more aware of her own body. It was distracting her from even reading. Not to mention, the library had been acting rather strange lately. She had picked up on its quiet sentience about a third of the way through the school year, and although it never outright spoke to her, it did little things that she could never quite explain. 

The revelation hadn't been overly surprising. After all, the hidden library of Alexandria, where she had studied extensively after graduating, was sentient. And sometimes quite vocal or belligerent at times, like an old man warning kids off his lawn. It liked things neat and organized and abhored any sort of foolishness. 

However, the Hogwarts library felt more... childlike in her mind. Almost like it was a playful, sometimes mischievous entity. Which, considering how much younger the library was in general, made a sort of sense. Only centuries old rather than millennia. 

Originally she thought that they'd developed a quick bond, but as of late, the doors had been left open and books were never where she left them. The timing had her questioning whether the library's sudden mood swings were related to her encounter with Snape. Or perhaps she should be thinking of him as Severus. It seemed only fair to be on a first name basis with someone who knew what you tasted like. 

She was walking to the Great Hall for dinner, lost in thought, when Minerva McGonagall suddenly exited a hallway nearby and called out her name. Looking up, Hermione spared the woman a small smile before greeting, "Good evening Minerva."

The elder professor gave Hermione a once over as they fell into step together before pursing her lips, "Hermione dear, I do hope you've been spending some time outside of the library since the summer has started. You're looking a bit pale." Hermione lifted her hand to check her own skin tone but noticed no difference. 

"I suppose I have been rather cooped up lately," the librarian replied hesitantly, "Perhaps I will take my studies outside tomorrow." The assurance seemed to mollify the mother figure and they began to talk about McGonagall's latest transfiguration experiments. They were debating the effects of potions on transfiguration mixed with spells when they entered the Great Hall, and Hermione was animatedly speaking of a book she'd just read that dealt with moon phases and transfiguration brews. It was an engaging read that the library had seen fit to leave out for her to read the day before. 

The two witches were so absorbed in their conversation as they came to a stop by the dining table, that both failed to notice the tall headmaster standing behind them. A pointedly cleared throat caught their attention and while Minerva merely rolled her eyes good naturedly and took a seat, Hermione's eyes widened as she met Severus's dark gaze and she froze. He raised an eyebrow and but she could've sworn that the corner of his lip twitched, as if he were tempted to smile. 

Realizing that she was blocking in his chair, Hermione muffled a squeak that threatened to escape before taking a seat beside Minerva. Severus sat in the headmaster's chair on Minerva's other side, looking down at the roast pork tenderloin dinner that they all had plates of. Minerva had continued to speak but Hermione hadn't heard a single word since Severus had arrived. This was the first time she had seen him since _that_ night and her insides were a jumble of confusion, interest, self consciousness and arousal. 

It wasn't until Minerva turned to the silent headmaster and asked, "Severus, what are your thoughts on potions versus spell work when it comes to transfiguration of living organisms? Hermione is of the mind that the results of potions, while temporary, provide more solid results." Hermione studiously looked down at her plate, wishing she had done something more with her hair today or perhaps worn something more effeminate than jeans and a t-shirt. 

There was a pause that tempted her into looking up and over only to be caught by black eyes that looked past Minerva and into her soul. It lasted a second longer than comfortable, making her want to squirm in her chair before his eyes flickered to Minerva and he responded, "Well, I would have to agree with Miss Granger. Potions allow for the body to assume the shape through its own most natural path rather than being forced into the new shape in conjunction with the caster's will. However, the metabolism keeps these potions from being permanent, hence the short lifespan of something like polyjuice." 

_He agreed with her?_ A breath she didn't realize she'd been holding released and a warmth suffused her at what she took as praise. Was this actually the first time he'd ever praised her? Well, he had hired her which must have spoken for something. And then there had been the way he had called her a good girl the other night. That thought made her shudder. She wanted more. 

Minerva turned back to her and they continued their discussion with their meal but she couldn't help but sneak glances at her former Potions professor who merely sat and ate slowly and quietly, lost in his own mind. As such, she was more than aware when he had finished and when he rose she quickly did as well and called before he could get too far, "Headmaster?" He paused and turned but she noticed that most everyone else which included Minerva, Hagrid, Flitwick, and Trelawney had glanced at her as well. Doing her best to ignore their attention, she took a step towards him, her gut a mass of nerves. "I was wondering if I could have a word?" At his continued stare she finished, "In private?" 

The answering nod and beckoning wave of his hand for her to follow had her fighting to keep a nervous grin from her face and she followed him out into the hallway. She almost made to slow when they exited the Hall but he didn't even turn as he set off down the hallway, his robes billowing behind him. Hermione frowned and quickened her pace to keep from being left behind. Then she realized that he was heading to his office and her nerves only increased. They would be truly alone.

Fighting to keep herself from panicking, Hermione reached up and attempted to smooth down her hair. What if he kissed her? What if he didn't? The butterflies in her stomach seemed to turn carnivorous, gnawing at her wickedly. Discretely she pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed it at her mouth, mumbling a quick cleaning spell. Feeling the instant minty effect and smooth teeth, she pocketed the wand and finally caught up to the tall wizard when he came to a stop in front of the gargoyle that guarded his office. "Fanged geranium," he spoke in a low voice. Politely the gargoyle gave a slight bow of his head before stepping to the side to allow access to the hidden stairs. 

Hermione's nerves had now accelerated into full blown nausea and she gripped the wall as the stairs slowly rose, her eyes fixed on the robed back only a foot away. She could smell him, a mixture of parchment and the not unpleasant bite of smoke, like a wood fire that had long since burnt to embers. His hair, she noted, was no longer greasy like it had once been, perhaps because he no longer spent sunup to sundown teaching in a dank potions classroom, hovering over cauldrons with questionable contents. 

All too quickly the stairs came to a halt and he swept forward. Her legs felt like rubber as she stepped after him, swallowing back her unease. _You can do this. You're no longer his student. You're a grown ass woman. With a reasonably attractive ass._ Her inner pep talk was suddenly interrupted when Severus turned to face her, leaning back against the large wooden desk that dominated the office. 

Pulling up short, Hermione's hands were clasped in front of her and she was wringing them as she met his eyes. "Hermione Granger. What a lovely young woman you've become. How wonderful to see you," a soothing soft voice interjected, dragging her attention past the headmaster to a portrait mounted behind the desk. Albus Dumbledore was there, seated in a high backed chair and gazing down with something akin to grandfatherly affection. Despite not completely agreeing with the secretive actions of the man when he'd been alive, Hermione couldn't help but return with a small smile of her own. 

"Hello Headmaster," she returned politely, taking in the sight of the other portraits that lined it next to him. Merlin, she had forgotten that they would be here. What had she been going to say? This suddenly seemed like a horrific idea. 

"Please call me Albus dear," he assured her, that familiar twinkle in his eye. Her gaze returned to the current headmaster standing before her whose inscrutable attention suddenly felt more hostile. 

"I trust your intentions weren't to speak with the portraits in my office Miss Granger?" he questioned with acidity, his tone cold. Good grief, she hadn't even thought about exactly _what_ she planned on saying to him on the entire walk here! 

"No, of course not sir," she replied quickly, his tone immediately making her want to work to make him more agreeable. It may have been easier if they didn't have an audience though. Even if said audience were only concoctions of paint and memories. Her gaze nervously shifted to the portraits again before coming back to him. "I was actually wanting to- well you see what I was intending was-" Her words were a complete and utter mess as they fell from her lips, a problem she wasn't used to having and the silent way he studied her, his brow lifting at her apparent unease only made things worse. 

Alarms were going off in her mind about how much of a fool she was making of herself and she unconsciously took a step back. It would be insane to run. Cowardly even. And although Hermione Granger was alot of things, cowardly wasn't one of them. She was a Gryffindor for crying out loud. Coming to this realization she suddenly blurted, "I want to be good!" 

The words left her mouth and just as suddenly she wanted to swallow them back. It seemed her need for praise and sex had made her word vomit. _I want to be good? That was the best she could do?_ Mortifying heat spread from her chest up along the column of her throat and burned her cheeks. The answering wolf like smirk that grew on Severus's face was too much. Forget it, perhaps it was better to be a coward. 

She turned to the door but before she could reach for the handle he spoke, "Miss Granger, I don't believe I've excused you." Everything froze. Her movements, her breathing, and quite possibly her heart. Wait, no, it was actually beating quite furiously, hammering against her ribcage. "Turn around," he commanded a moment later. 

Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek before ever so slowly turning back around, her eyes fixed on the ground that she was fervently hoping would swallow her whole. "Look at me," he instructed, his low voice stirring and heating her insides like a well tuned cauldron. Lifting her gaze, it paused at his feet before slowly working up, catching glimpses of the black slacks and the white button up shirt beneath before she came to his face. There was still a smirk on his features but it was accompanied by a heat that she remembered all too well. 

"Good girl," he slowly praised and her insides completely liquified. Morgana have mercy. "Come Miss Granger," he suddenly ordered, turning on his heel and heading for the door at the back of the room without waiting to see what her reaction would be. Like a starving wolf who'd just had fresh meat dangled in front of her she hurried forward after him, her brain flickering to some strange autopilot. 

The door swung open at his touch and a short flight of stairs preceded the room he brought her to. _Oh... OH..._ These were his private chambers. Her eyes eagerly drank in the sight of the room. There was a large king size bed that dominated the back wall, green curtains pulled back from its frame. A small sitting area was near the door, two wingback chairs in front of a cold hearth. Against another walk was a large dresser and another door which she assumed contained the bathroom. To either side of the bed were inlaid bookshelves that were practically overflowing. All in all, the room was cozy but plain. It suited him. 

Her feet brought her just inside but she paused there, unsure what this all meant. He continued on, lifting his hand to unfasten the clasps of his robes, his back still facing her. He shrugged off the fabric then tossed it over a chair, revealing an outfit almost identical to the one she'd seen him wear in the library. The shirt clung to his broad shoulders and followed the lines of him to the lean taper of his waist and the slacks gave her a magnificent view of his ass. 

Belatedly, she realized she was checking him out, but she couldn't find it in herself to stop. Now everything about the man seemed to scream sex. His arm lifted and a flick of his wrist caused flames to suddenly erupt in the small hearth, casting a warm glow. He slipped his wand into his pocket before he finally turned to her, resting an arm against the back of one of the chairs and looking her over.

She ceased the nervous fidgeting and did her best to meet his gaze when he looked at her face. "So Miss Granger," he began, breaking the silence between them, "You want to be good? Prove it," he ordered, the words more like a taunt than a command. "Undress," he finished, crossing his arms and leaning against the back of the chair as he watched her. 

Sweat slicked her palms and her throat went suddenly dry. _Undress? Here? Now?_ It was clear that this was a test of sorts. One she desperately wanted to pass. After all, no one had made her come so easily. Just the memory of his tongue and his voice made her want to beg him for more. So despite her fear, she would do this. Something in her _needed_ this.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione toed off the slim sneakers she wore as her fingers shakily reached for the hem of her shirt. Lifting the material, she stripped herself of the soft cotton in one quick motion before letting it fall to the stone floor, leaving her top half only encased in white lace push up bra. She was glad for the underwear choices she had made today as she watched his eyes flit hungrily over her chest. 

Slowly she brought her fingers to the button of her jeans, freeing it before pulling down the zipper which seemed overly loud in her ears. Hooking her thumbs into each side of her jeans she took a breath preparing herself to push them down when he suddenly spoke, "Wait." She paused, looking up anxiously, her first thought being that she'd done something wrong. "Turn around first," he voiced.

If it hadn't been for the desire that emanated from them she may have stopped then and there. As it was, she didn't think she could deny this man much of anything anymore. Heat pooled in her lower stomach at the command, and though her cheeks were flushed, she licked her lips and turned around, granting him a view of her backside. 

Making sure to take it slow, Hermione pushed down the denim, bending over as it slid free off her ass and down her thighs. The growl that echoed behind her was one of the best compliments she'd ever received. It made her feel powerful and desirable. Her jeans continued to slide down, over her calves and down to her feet where she gently pushed them off, taking her socks with it. 

The stone floor was cool on her bare feet as she straightened. Taking a deep breath she exhaled slowly to calm her nerves but before she could turn around strong hands gripped at her hips, pulling her back flush against a firm chest. She gasped in delighted surprise, instantly melting back into his embrace as one hand rose to wrap around her chest and grip her opposite shoulder, holding her tight against his rigid body. He inhaled against the nape of her neck before bringing his lips to the shell of her ear, his breath hot against her skin. 

"I have been picturing you like this witch. Bared in my bedchambers," he whispered heatedly, the words coiling her desire tighter inside her like a spring. Her breath was coming faster now and her eyes closed as she let his voice sweep over her. "Ever since that night in the library I've imagined you a thousand different ways," he began, pulling her back by her hip to grind his bulging erection against her ass. "On your knees, swallowing my length. Against the wall, held up by my cock. Suspended from the ceiling screaming in pleasure. Sprawled across my bed, on your back, on your hands and knees, or even riding my cock." 

Her knees wobbled at his vivid descriptions and she spoke without conscious thought, her voice a rasping whisper, "Gods, please Severus..." She didn't know how much more she could take. He was driving her mad with lust. 

"Please?" he questioned, before letting out a low dark laugh. "I think you can do better than that pet," he whispered in her ear, allowing his tongue to slightly trace of the shell before pulling back. The use of the word pet from his lips, while somewhat demeaning, also felt possessive which, judging by the gush of moisture that coated her knickers, she was more than okay with. "Tell me exactly what you want," he commanded, before tracing his lips against the side of her neck in feather light caresses. 

The room swam in a haze before her as she opened her lips, "You," she began, the word coming out in a pant. "I want you inside me. I want to... I want to _please you_ Severus." He groaned, his fingers tightening on her skin before he quickly spun her around, his eyes burning into hers. 

"Good answer pet," he praised coarsely before grasping the back of her neck and pulling her forward to claim her lips with his own. The kiss was like nothing she'd ever experienced. Consuming and passionate, he wasted no time in forcing her lips to part, plundering her mouth with his tongue as he took and took. She happily gave it, whimpering slightly beneath the onslaught as she tried to keep up with his ravaging, her arms moving up to wind about his neck. 

Both of his hands moved down to her ass and she moaned as he grabbed ahold of her, kneading both cheeks roughly before he bent slightly and gripped her. She intuitively jumped up, clinging to him and never breaking contact with his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The contact of the bulge in his slacks over the soaked portion of her knickers made her moan wantonly into his mouth as she squeezed her legs tighter. 

She barely even noticed that he was moving until he pulled his mouth from hers. Leaning forward, he laid her down almost gently on the large bed as if he was giving her a moment to rethink. Despite the abruptness of the situation and how terrifying it all felt she was quite assured in how much she wanted him. Releasing her hold on him, she reached back to quickly unhook the clasp of her bra, letting the fabric fall away and expose her breasts to his view. Hermione relished the way he sucked in a breath as she tossed the material to the side and laid back on the soft bedding. In a move more bold than she knew she was capable of she brought both hands up to cup her breasts, squeezing them gently before plucking each of her nipples, rolling them between thumb and forefinger. 

Severus groaned and quickly straightened from her pulling his wand free from his slacks and waving it over himself. In an instant his clothing was vanished, leaving him completely bared before her. His skin was pale but he was harder than she would've guessed, lean with muscle although not defined by it. His cock was long and thick, pointed straight at her and she swallowed hard as her mouth watered at the sight of him. He tossed his wand to the side before reaching his hands to grip the top of her knickers, dark eyes flickering up to hers momentarily. He must've liked what he saw in her gaze because he quickly slid the soaked cotton free from her legs, tossing it away before covering her body with his own. 

It felt as if every single part of her was bringing for his touch and worst of all, her insides ached with need for him. "Severus please, fuck," she muttered as he began to press hot forceful kisses against her collarbone, his hands gripping her breasts and squeezing as his mouth moved lower. Her back arched as he claimed her right nipple between his lips, flicking his tongue against the sensitive nub before sucking hard. 

She looked down to see his obsidian eyes staring up at her as her fingers twined into his dark hair. He broke away only long enough to rasp, "Tell me what you want pet," before latching his mouth on her other nipple, watching in pleasure as she moaned and tightened her hold on him. 

"You Severus," she panted harshly, lifting her hips to try and make contact with his sizable length that he seemed determined to keep away from her. Growling in frustration she moaned, "Please fuck me Severus. Fill me up. Please. I need it. I need _you_ ," she begged, writhing on the mattress beneath him. 

He broke away from her breast with a loud pop before shifting up to graze his lips against hers. Finally she felt his length hot and hard against her thigh and she tried to shift to position him. Reaching a hand between them, he grasped himself and lined up, sweeping the head of his cock between her folds and coating himself in her slick. They both moaned loudly at the contact and he did it again, pulling a hiss of pleasure from her clenched teeth. Placing himself at her opening he pressed firmly against her, running his hands soothingly along her sides. He was thick. So goddamned thick. She hadn't had sex in so long that she tensed at the intrusion. 

One of his hands reached between them to spread her folds, sliding his nubile fingers against her and circling against her clit as he continued to press in. Her head pushed back into the mattress and she couldn't help but lift her hips to his fingers, invariably swallowing more of his cock. His hips bucked in reaction and suddenly his entire length filled her, stretching her out with a sort of painful pleasure as he reshaped her insides to fit every inch. 

She groaned loudly at the sudden fullness and he was there, his fingers still circling her clit while he pressed kisses against her jaw to her ear. "Good girl," he murmured, rocking slightly inside her, "That's a good girl, taking all of my cock. Fuck you're so wonderfully tight pet." His words melted away any discomfort and when he pulled back only to slam back into her she let out a cry of pleasure. 

Had she ever been this full? Fuck, she felt like she was about to come already. Lifting her legs, she wrapped them around his waist, pulling him down harder so she could grind herself against him, moaning when it pressed his fingers harder against her. He was driving her crazy and they had barely started. It was clear by the attention he was paying with his fingers that he wanted her to come. Her muscles clenched needily and she rocked against him, frustrated by his lack of movement. "Severus," she groaned, squeezing her muscles around him. 

His hand fell away from her as he exhaled harshly and with a sudden growl he pulled almost completely out of her before slamming back in. One of his hands tangled in her hair while the other slid beneath her ass, grabbing her hard as he shoved into her again. The sensation was too much to her over sensitized body and she came with a wordless shout. Severus quickly muffled the sound with his lips, stealing her breath and moans in a passionate kiss. Giving her no time to peacefully ride out the orgasm, Severus set a furious pace, sheathing his cock deep inside her with every plunge. 

He pulled from her lips to breathe heavily, resting his forehead in the crook of her neck as he chased his pleasure with her body. It was the single hottest experience of her life and she was desperate to try and lift her hip with every thrust, chasing her own pleasure with his pistoning cock. With a growl he flipped them over, and her head spun as she was suddenly on top. On top, but definitely not in charge. 

With one hand on her hip, the other was around her back and pulled her close so he could latch his mouth over a nipple. Planting his feet on the mattress he continued to thrust up into her, delving even deeper and faster from this angle. She was close to another orgasm. _Had she ever come twice during sex?_ Leaning closer to him, she held on as he slid his other hand down to her hip as well, releasing her nipple to lay back and gaze up at her. "I want you to come for me pet. Come again all over my cock," he commanded and her eyes glazed over as her pleasure mounted. "Come for me. Be a good girl," he continued.

It was all she needed. With a cry, she slammed back down on his length, her entire body tensing as her orgasm drowned her in waves of spasming pleasure. Severus tightened his hold painfully hard on her hips, forcing his cock in and out of her clenching muscles until he too came, his thrusts becoming disjointed as he emptied himself inside her. 

Both breathing hard, Hermione collapsed on top of him, his cock still buried deep inside her as they fought to catch their breath. She made to move off of him but he suddenly retightened his grip, holding her in place. Too weak to fight it and too comfortable to even want to, she slumped back against him. Her cheek resting on his chest, she nearly purred with contentment as he swept her hair to one side and stroked his fingers up and down her spine. 

Reality was slowly attempting to creep back in and when her muscles tightened he shushed her gently. "Relax pet," he murmured, continuing to run his fingers over her back, his voice rumbling through his chest. Still she couldn't stop worrying about what would happen when she got out of this bed. _Was this a one night stand? Would things become awkward?_

"I can practically hear your mind whirring," he continued, his tone lazy and satisfied. "I sure hope that you aren't having regrets pet," he continued, not sounding the least bit worried. "After all, I still have nearly a thousand imaginings to play out before I'm even close to through with you. You're mine now." Somehow the words were precisely what she needed to hear and every muscle went lax against him. If she had looked up she would've seen the devilish smirk that formed on his lips. Oh the things he had planned for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this a satisfying quickie? I love drawn out Snamione stories since they're much more believable but I couldn't help but put a short one to paper. I hope you all enjoy it. I live for comments.


End file.
